wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Blistering Cold(Blisterwinner shipfic)
Chapter 1: Battlewinner Battlewinner, the queen of the NightWings, the most powerful dragons on Pyrrhia, was flying away from her home on the volcanic island, and going to a meeting. She had brought several of her most trusted dragons with her, including Morrowseer, who was now flying beside her. They arrived, and a troupe of SandWings came out to greet them, among the pale desert dragons Princess Blister, future queen of the SandWings, if she had heard Morrowseer correctly when he told her that the NightWings were now allied with her. "Blister, I did as you asked, and I convinced Her Majesty to come. Not without escort, in case something were to happen to her." "So I see." Battlewinner walked over to them, and said, "Morrowseer!" "Yes, Your Majesty?" Battlewinner narrowed her eyes. You know what you're supposed to do.' ''Morrowseer stared at her blankly for a few seconds, before saying, "Oh, Yes!" and turning to face the SandWings, before announcing, "Presenting Queen Battlewinner of the NightWings, along with royal envoys Dreamslasher, Heartmender, Firestone, Greatclaws, Villanous, and Mindbreaker, who are not only envoys, but are also royal guards, and are extremely capable of burning your faces off should you attempt to kill, maim, or otherwise harm the queen." "Like we would do that." Blister said, narrowing her obsidian black eyes, boring defiantly into Battlewinner's, as if to say, I will never bow to you, or to anyone.' '' Battlewinner stared back, feeling something very odd in her chest, like she was about to breath fire, but it didn't feel like that. It felt like something she hadn't felt in several months, since she had killed her mother for the throne. What was it called? Oh, yes, love. The last thing she had felt before she killed her mother, was love which was quickly overpowered by the surge of hatred that she felt. But she had only just met Blister. So it probably wasn't anything, just a faint memory. Battlewinner cleared her throat awkwardly, and looked away from the SandWing, saying, "Should we begin?" "Yes." The two groups negotiated, planned, and otherwise cooked up some very detailed plans that were extremely likely to fail should they try them. Eventually, it was over. As the NightWings lifted off, Battlewinner was tapped on the shoulder. She whirled around, her teeth bared. "Sorry if I scared you." Blister said, smiling a smile that was creepy and unsettling. "Good luck on being queen, Your Majesty." "Thank you, Blister." The SandWing stepped back, silent, and Battlewinner felt herself blushing. '''Why do I feel this way? I felt like I really liked Blister the entire time, and I'm pretty sure I blushed every time I looked at her. Why?' '' Chapter 2: Blister As Blister watched the NightWing go, she felt something odd in her chest, something she had never felt before, like a slightly warm feeling in her chest, like fire, but unlike it in some odd way. She didn't know the word for it, as she hasn't ever really felt it before. Blister hated her sisters, and disliked her mother intensely, as well as oftentimes feeling extremely annoyed by Morrowseer, that pompous son of a viper, but Battlewinner.... Battlewinner was different. In some small way, beneath all of the scheming and deadly planning that was going on inside Blister's devious mind, there seemed to be a tiny, almost unnoticeable, nearly insignificant grain of something, something that seemed to latch onto her train of thought and not go away, like an annoying fly, or a gnat that just will not stop flying around you no matter how many times you shoo it off. NightWings and their stupid pompous high-and-mighty claims about being dragons who can see the future, or whatever. I hate the whole lot of them, but if it helps me win this war, then I'll keep them as my allies. Battlewinner.... she's different. But how? She didn't seem to be reading anyone's mind, or having ominous visions about me losing the war. She seemed normal, like me, as we're both princesses, or rather, she's a queen, and I'm a queen too, at least to my troops. But that's no matter. I think... no, probably not. I don't have time for that. I have a war to win!' '' Blister headed back into her tent, and thought about Battlewinner some more, though she tried to drive all thoughts about the NightWing away from her head. It didn't work. '''Why am I feeling this? I shouldn't feel this way. Battlewinner is not even a SandWing! It's not natural, this feeling. I shouldn't be feeling this. Why am I? Why?' '' Chapter 3: Battlewinner Several months after the meeting, Battlewinner was out flying with her oldest daughter, Bitterlight. She reflected on the past meetings, every one during which Blister was there. Sometimes the meetings lasted several days, other times, a few hours. Battlewinner had gotten to know Blister better, and when the SandWing told her about what she had been feeling, Battlewinner told her that she had been feeling the same way. ''Blister... I miss you so much, and it's not even one month since our last meeting. She had decided to try to find a new home for the NightWings, leaving the Royal advisor along with her youngest daughter, Greatness, to govern the NightWings. "Where are we going, Mother?" "We'll just have to see where the wind takes us." "Okay, Mother." Soon, they drew near to the Ice Kingdom. It was colder up here, with winds buffeting them constantly, raking through their scales like cold talons. Bitterlight was shivering fiercely, and as Battlewinner turned to tell her daughter that they could go, when an IceWing appeared in front of them blocking their path, his mouth open in a snarl, ready to breath frostbreath, and he growled, "NightWings... What are you doing in IceWing territory?" "We were just passing through. Well, actually we were going to leave, before you came and stopped us, as it's too cold for us." "You won't be leaving here alive, I can tell you that, NightWing!" "You don't recognize me, Crevasse?" "Battlewinner, you stupid idiot scavenger head! You shouldn't have come back." "I know. You don't care about me. We are still leaving." "Who's the other one?" "My oldest daughter, Bitterlight." "Ah, the princess." "Yes." "I would like to give a special greeting to your daughter, Battlewinner, to make her feel, ah, more comfortable around me." Battlewinner wasn't sure what he meant, but she allowed Crevasse to see Bitterlight. Crevasse wrapped his wings around Bitterlight, as if to give her a hug, a smile on his face that seemed almost fake. Then his face contorted viciously, and he gripped Bitterlight's neck in his serrated talons, digging them in, and breathed frostbreath all over Bitterlight's wings, as Bitterlight screamed and thrashed in Crevasse's grip. Crevasse turned, and smiled at Battlewinner, before ripping his talons out so that blood sprayed everywhere, and causing Bitterlight to scream one final time, before she fell from his talons, purplish-blue blood spilling onto the rocks below. "NOOO!!!" Battlewinner roared, and slammed into Crevasse, knocking Crevasse out of the sky and ripped her talons through his scales. Then she made a mistake: exposing her underbelly, and Crevasse noticed, taking advantage of her weakness and slamming her to the cold frosty ground, his talons around her throat. "You thought I loved you, Battlewinner? Oh, my dear, you were so wrong." Crevasse smiled. "But before you go, I want to give you something. Something to remember me by." Crevasse arched his neck down toward her snout, and planted a kiss on it. Then the ice came, fast, furious, deadly, and cold. Battlewinner gasped, clawing at her throat, which Crevasse had let go of. She launched herself at the IceWing, and ripped Crevasse apart, before flying off for the NightWing Island, agony coursing through her body the entire time. She reached it, somehow. She stumbled to her throne room, shaking terribly. "Your Majesty! Are you- are you all right?" Battlewinner didn't answer, retching, shivering, and feeling the ice solidify around her insides. "Kill me, please!" she rasped, the ice cracking inside her throat. Battlewinner collapsed, unable to fight it anymore. She felt several pair of talons lift her, and carry her over to a waiting pool of lava, dropping her in. Battlewinner felt her scales burning, her talons smoking, but somehow, it balanced out the ice, and she stopped freezing inside, before she passed out, her body feeling as heavy as stone. Blister... I miss you... Chapter 4: Battlewinner *AN: Text with Starflight, Fatespeaker, and Battlewinner taken from pages 163 through 170 of the The Dark Secret. Years passed. Battlewinner was trapped inside the lava, unable to get out, as the minute she did, the ice inside her would finish it's work, and she would die, a frozen, agonized, icicle-like statue of the dragon she once was. She watched her tribe, unable to help them, anymore then she could count the stars in the sky. Battlewinner watched her youngest daughter, Greatness, grow up among the NightWings like a normal dragon, which Battlewinner was no longer. Morrowseer and Mastermind, were the few dragons she ever talked to now. She hadn't seen Blister for so long, that first meeting had faded nearly into oblivion, almost like they had never met. Some days, Battlewinner wondered if Crevasse breathing his frostbreath down her throat and killing Bitterlight in cold blood was really just a bad dream, but then she would try to talk, and the ice inside would splinter into tiny, jagged shards, which broke, and stabbed into her throat like Crevasse's talons in her scales. In a way, she was still the queen, but it felt more like she was a ghost of a dragon long gone from the world, returning to the world of the living to settle some sort of unfinished business, whatever that could be. Greatness, her weak, only living daughter, spoke for her now. Not like anyone could hear her, anyway, or see her. Battlewinner sometimes wondered if the NightWings even knew she existed anymore. One day, she heard a voice, well, two voices, actually. They both seemed quite young, probably stupid dragonets on a dare to see if she was even real, or alive anymore. "...I bet this is where the council members eat. It's a good time to spy on dragons- when they say anything, if they don't realize she's watching. Then again, it looks like she's not doing much watching right now." Battlewinner could hear at least two pairs of talons on the floor, and she swam up toward the sound of the voices. "Maybe you're right about-" the second voice said, cutting itself off as Battlewinner broke through the lava. The dragonet who had stopped speaking gripped the other dragonet so tightly that it looked like she was trying to break the other one's arm off. "Ow, what-" the other dragonet started to say before he noticed Battlewinner. Both of the dragons stared at her, gaping, as she rose out of the molten liquid encasing her, until she gripped the sides of the cauldron with her talons. "Starflight, Starflight, Starflight," the second dragon whispered, shaking his arm, to the point where it almost looked comical. "Do something!" "Like what?" Battlewinner hissed. She leaned forward, and glared at the dragonets before her, flicking her tongue out as she studied them. The female dragonet had black scales, and a purplish blue underbelly, like the night sky at twilight, right before it descended into night, and silver scales scattered throughout her scales, like stardust. The other one, the male, also had black scales, but had a silver underbelly, and dark green eyes, though they seemed to be yellow in the light. "Who?" Battlewinner rasped, wondering why they were here. "N-n-n-no one," the male stammered, looking terrified. "Please don't kill us," the female squeaked, looking equally terrified. "Don't make me," Battlewinner said. She hissed again. She momentarily tightened her grip on the cauldron, before relaxing. "How?" "How... did we find you?" the male filled in. "We're looking for the queen- Queen Battlewinner." "I." Battlewinner said, narrowing her eyes. "You?" "I'm Fatespeaker, and this is Starflight. We're the dragonets in the prophecy." "Ahh. Unimpressive." She sank lower in the lava. "How is this happening? Why aren't you dead?" ''the male, Starflight burst out. "The temperature you're immersed in- the boiling point- the physical reaction of lava and scales-I saw what it did to Vengeance. You ''can't ''be swimming in lava. It just ''isn't possible. ''Even dragons born from blood-red eggs, like Clay, could probably only withstand that kind of heat for a minute or two, and as far as I know NightWings can't have eggs like that, anyway, so- this ''can't ''be happening, scientifically speaking." Battlewinner let out an amused snort. "Mastermind's son," she rasped. She looked at him for a moment, then leaned toward him, and opened her jaws as far as they would go. The dragonet moved forward after a few minutes to look inside her mouth. "Starflight," the female, Fatespeaker whispered nervously, "This wasn't in any of my visions! I'm really not sure about this!" As the dragonet looked down Battlewinner's throat, his eyes widened. "Three moons!" he said, turning to Fatespeaker. "Fatespeaker, look! You can see right down her throat... and it's ''blue." "What is it?" Starflight asked her, meeting her eyes. Battlewinner snapped her mouth shut, and rasped, "Ice." Battlewinner took a deep breath, dipped her head in the lava, and came back up again. "Ice?" Starflight echoed, seeming confused. Battlewinner watched the dragonets, feeling a little bit interested in them. After several seconds, Starflight said, "IceWings! Their weapon- the frostbreath!" Battlewinner nodded, flicking her tongue out. "You got blasted by an IceWing," Starflight said slowly. "You must have been on the continent when you... ran into one, is that it? And you fought, and it hit you, but not on the outside... maybe your mouth was open, and it went right in and down your throat to freeze your insides. Which means you should have been dead within a day." Battlewinner flicked her wings back, feeling a surge of hatred at Crevasse for what he did. "Not so easy," "To kill you," Starflight finished. "You made it back here. And the lava stops the effects of the freezing? Is that it?" "Indeed," Battlewinner hissed. "A balance." "But how-" Fatespeaker cut in, "I mean, how did you know that the lava wouldn't kill you right away?" For several minutes, Starflight was silent. Battlewinner could practically see his mind working out what happened. "I'm sorry. It seems like an awful thing, what happened to you." Battlewinner lifted her snout, and snarled, "No pity. Revenge. Soon." She watched as Starflight took one of Fatespeaker's talons in his. "We wanted to talk to you about the prophecy." Starflight said nervously. "We're afraid that he's being too cruel, and he's interfering too much." Battlewinner barked a harsh laugh, then doubled over in coughing as the ice in her throat splintered. She glared at Starflight. "Do as he says," she hissed, "The prophecy is everything." "But he sent Squid away to die today." Fatespeaker pleaded, getting on Battlewinner's nerves. "And he says he's going to kill me or Starflight. And the RainWing prisoners are being treated so terribly. Please, it doesn't have to be like this does it?" "Anything to... save the tribe." Disloyal idiot.' She began to sink back down into the lava. "Leave now." "Wait, please," Fatespeaker whined, sounding like a one year old dragonet to Battlewinner. Blister... I don't want to see or hear, or touch anything or anyone ever again. Except for you. I have missed your voice, and your smile, and everything is darkness without you. Blister, you're my light, the only thing I want to live for. I miss you so much.' Alone under her lava prison, Battlewinner sank to the bottom, and began to cry silently, as no one could hear her. ''Blister...Come back....please.' '' '' '' Chapter 5: Blister '' ''It was midnight, and the desert sky was filled with dragons. Blister had gotten a message from the Dragonets of Destiny that told her to come to the SandWing stronghold. She did, along with her SandWings. Burn was there, and so was Blaze, several SkyWings, MudWings, SeaWings, IceWings, NightWings, and RainWings, though the RainWings were disguised. 'I wish you could see this, Battlewinner. I'm finally going to be the SandWing queen.' ''Blister watched as the dragonbite viper bit Burn, feeling triumphant and elated as her sister died. Then she turned to Blaze. "Now," she hissed, "The next step is killing you." Blister stepped toward Blaze, and Blaze shrank back against Glacier's side, whining, "Can't you fight for me?" Glacier said no, and stepped away. She darted in, slicing her claws across Blaze's scales. Then she noticed that several of the dragons were digging up her mother's bones. How dare they!' ''Then, the smallest dragon, the stunted SandWing with no barb, brought out a black stone on a chain with dragon wings on it. The Eye of Onyx. The SandWing handed the Eye to her mother, Thorn, and told the crowd that Thorn was their choice. The Eye sparked with purple lightning, indicating that it approved. Blister growled. 'Never!' "Absolutely not." she snarled. "I am the rightful SandWing queen." She snatched the Eye from Thorn's grasp. "The Eye of Onyx is ''mine." Then the Eye sparked with orange lightning, and Blister tried to drop the Eye. She couldn't. The lightning arced down her body, faster, and faster, and Blister thrashed and howled, but nothing came out. Then everything ended. Blister exploded into a pile of black dust. 'Battlewinner... I'll see you again... someday. Chapter 6: Battlewinner *AN: Text with Greatness, Starflight, Glory, Fatespeaker, Mastermind, and Battlewinner taken from pages 256 through 263 of The Dark Secret. The volcano rumbled. Battlewinner, still trapped in her lava prison, felt it rumble under her frozen, burning talons. ''The volcano is going to erupt soon... and take me with it. No. I will lead my tribe, save them, no matter what I have to do. Blister... I hope you're safe...' '''She watched Mastermind fiddling hopelessly with the suit of armor that he had built for her. '''If he keeps this up, the tribe is going to die before the next eruption.' '' Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Greatness, Starflight, and Fatespeaker walk into the room. "Fool," she snarled at Greatness, detesting every inch of her daughter. Greatness hung her head, looking less like a queen than ever. "Preparations?" she hissed. " Everyone is gathering," Greatness said. " But, Mother, I can't lead them into battle myself. Can't we postpone the attack? Mastermind says your armor isn't ready..." "It will be." Battlewinner growled. "Tonight." "I don't think so," Mastermind said, sounding anxious, and dropping a curved tailplate on the ground with a loud clatter. "Your Majesty, I don't understand why you have to go. I need more time to make sure this will work for you." "Must do this right." Battlewinner snarled. "Can't trust ''you to invade properly." "You shouldn't." Greatness said, twisting her diamond necklace in her claws. "I don't know what you want me to do. So I was coming to ask you, and then-" "And then she ran into me," a voice said. A blue and gold dragon shimmered into view. "Or more accurately, she ran into my claws." the RainWing said, flexing her talons, and narrowing her eyes at Battlewinner. "And you are?" Battlewinner growled. "Queen Glory of the RainWings. I have come to give you one chance to end this war before we destroy you." Battlewinner scoffed, then clutched her throat, and dove under the lava for a few seconds, and coming back up again. "Funny," she growled finally. "Not very," Glory said. "If you think an IceWing attack is hard to live with, wait until you experience a little RainWing venom. I'm afraid your lava bath won't be able to help you with that." Battlewinner stared at the RainWing, smoke wafting through her nostrils. "Oh, three moons. What do you want?" Greatness asked, wringing her talons anxiously. "We're taking our prisoners back. You will never set foot in the rainforest again. You will leave the RainWings alone forever. We'll destroy the tunnel between our kingdoms, and we'll never sniff another NightWing near our village for the next twelve generations." Starflight cleared his throat a few times, and Glory glanced at him. "Also," she said, turning back toward Battlewinner. "You will stop meddling with the prophecy dragons, both the real ones and the fake ones. You'll let them end the war however they decide to." 'I can't lose my tribe, my daughter, my-my heritage...' ''"Never." Battlewinner hissed. "Never." "Never what?" Glory said. "You don't have a lot of options here." "I see one." Battlewinner rasped." "You die." Chapter 7: Battlewinner Glory bared her teeth at Battlewinner, but Greatness interrupted. "Please listen. You're dooming us to a horrible end. The volcano is not only a future threat- it's killing us now. There's almost no prey left. We're all starving. Fewer dragonets are born each year. And we're barely NightWings anymore. Don't you see? The tribe is dying. We ''need ''a new home." Battlewinner stared at her daughter, who for a moment looked exactly like Bitterlight that she wanted to say, "Good job" and give her daughter a hug, wrap Greatness in her wings like she had done in years past with Bitterlight. But now Bitterlight was gone, and Battlewinner had never gotten the chance to do the same with Greatness. She never would now. But perhaps, if Mastermind could get that moons-forsaken armor on her before she froze to death, then she would have the chance. "Well, you can't have ''ours, you murderous entitled worms." Glory snarled, her scales turning red and orange in places. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (VanquishedHydra4844)